


Say Something (I'm giving up on you)

by StrikerStiles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bir şey söyle Bucky.” dedi yapabildiği en kısık sesle. Nefesi camı buğulandırıyordu. “Bir şey söyle.”</p><p>Bucky'nin parmakları örtüsünü sıkıca kavradı ve bırakmadı.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something (I'm giving up on you)

**Author's Note:**

> Say Something-A Great Big World

Steve Rogers sabahın erken saatlerinden beri aynı hastane koridorunda oturuyordu ve artık saatin kaç olduğunu merak etmekten vazgeçmişti. Natasha milyonuncu kez yanına gelip eve gitmesini söylediğinde ona bakmamıştı bile, Natasha iç çekerek kucağına bir Mars bar bırakmış ve danışmadaki kıza bir şeyler daha sormak üzere uzaklaşmıştı. Steve 4. seferden sonra onun çatıya çıkıp rastgele hedeflere ateş ettiğini falan düşünmeye başlamıştı.

Bucky hala uyuyordu.

Camın arkasında inanılmayacak kadar solgun bir yüz ve göğsünde 4 mermi çekirdeğiyle yatıyordu ve aralarındaki sanki sadece bir cam değil de yüzyıllar boyunca yıkılamayacak bir duvardı.

Uyanacak mıydı? Uyansaydı bile, affedecek miydi?

Steve son sorusunun cevabından deli gibi korkuyordu.

Bir an Bucky'nin monitörlerinden biri yüksek bir sinyal sesi çıkardı ve hemşire ekrana bakmak için serumu bir saniyeliğine bıraktı. Steve'in gözlerinin önünde bambaşka renklerde bir sahne belirdi, yerde oturmuş çamurlu ayakkabılarına bakan, sıska bir çocuk vardı ve onun başında dikilmiş inatla bir yere gitmeyen diğer çocuk.

Bucky o zamanlar ona masallardaki kahramanlar gibi görünürdü, kocaman, yenilmez ve asla ama asla zarar verilemeyecek bir şey. Şimdiyse ne kadar ufak görünüyordu. Steve onun gittikçe renksizleşiyormuş gibi duran yüzüne bakarken dikkatle başka bir anı hatırladı, Bucky, barda oturmuş içkisine bakıyordu. Renkleri büyüleyici derecede güzeldi ve Steve o anda defterini çıkarmamak için çaba harcıyordu. Bucky güldüğünde sesi alaycıydı, gözleri sanki bambaşka bir şeyi görüyormuş gibi içkisine dikilmişti ve dudakları-

Steve yıllar önceki o minik anda başını çevirdiği gibi bu kez de uzağa baktı. Utangaçlıktan değildi, basit bir kibarlık gösterisiydi. Bucky onu binlerce durumda görmüştü ama Steve'in onu zayıf görmesine asla izin vermemişti. Hücreden çıkarkenki hali bile dimdikti, kusursuz bir asker. Bucky Barnes onun asla yıkılmayacak olan duvarıydı ve şimdi o duvar renkleri solmuş halde yavaş yavaş yok oluyordu.

“Hey.” Natasha bu sefer yanına oturdu, yüzünde bütün binayı havaya uçurmaktan büyük memnuniyet duyacakmış gibi bir ifade vardı. “Durumu nasıl?”

“Bir değişiklik yok.” Steve sesinin ne kadar çatlak çıktığını duymasa boğazındaki kuruluğun farkında olmaycaktı. Yavaşça uzanıp Natasha'nın masada oluşturduğu Mars bar dağının yanındaki şişeyi aldı.

“Uyanacak.” dedi Natasha, bunu tuhaf bir özgüvenle söylemişti.

“Ya uyanmazsa?”

“Uyanacak.” Bu sefer sesinde özgüvenden çok küçük çocukların sesinde duyulana benzer bir inat vardı.

Steve derin bir nefes verip şişeyi dizine dayadı, kolları o anda minicik ağırlığı bile desteklemeyi başaramamıştı.

“Eğer uyanırsa,” dedi dikkatle, kendine bunun kesin bir şey olmadığını hatırlatarak. “Beni hatırlar mı sence?”

Natasha derin bir nefes verdi ve ikisi bir süre yataktaki adamın açılıp kapanan parmaklarını izlediler.

“Bilmiyorum.” dedi en sonunda. Sanki bunu söylemek canını acıtmıştı. “Üzgünüm Steve-”

“Hatırlasa bile, aynı olmayacak.” dedi Steve, bu kez sadece sesli düşünüyordu.

“Ne-” Natasha sorusunu bitiremedi çünkü telefonu bir ses çıkarmıştı. “Özür dilerim, buna bakmam gerek.” Kapıya yürümeden önce onun omzuna dokundu.

Aynı olmayacaktı çünkü Bucky'nin o minik anları hatırlamasının bir imkanı yoktu. Steve de ona bunları hatırlatamazdı. Bardaki o gece elini tutmak için uzandığı ve son anda geri çektiği anı örneğin, ya da trende-

Belki de bunu hatırlamasa daha iyi olacaktı.

Bucky minik bir ses çıkardı, hem acıya hem rahatsızlığa yorulabilecek bir sesti ve hemşire sakince şırıngalarını ayarlamaya devam etti.

“Bir şey söyle.” diye mırıldandı Steve, tıpkı köprüde düşündüğü gibi. Cümlenin gerisini zihninde tamamladı: _Bir şey söyle. Çok korkuyorum, Bucks. Ne yapmam gerekiyor bilmiyorum. Bir şey söyle._

_Lütfen._

Hemşire en sonunda işini bitirip dışarı çıktı ama ona kaçamak bir bakış atmak dışında bir şey yapmamıştı. Ona bilgi vermeye izinleri olmadığını biliyordu.

Oturduğu yerden kalkıp cama yaklaştı, bu inanılmaz bir efor gerektirmişti. Sanki bedeni birden kaç yaşında olması gerektiğini hatırlamış gibi.

Yakından baktığında Bucky'nin gözlerinin de gözkapaklarının altında hareket ettiğini görebiliyordu, tıpkı parmakları gibi onlar da yorulmak bilmez bir hızla sanki belli bir ritme uyar gibiydiler.

“Bir şey söyle Bucky.” dedi yapabildiği en kısık sesle. Nefesi camı buğulandırıyordu. “Bir şey söyle.”

Bucky'nin parmakları örtüsünü sıkıca kavradı ve bırakmadı.


End file.
